A Desperate Wish
by twilightbella10
Summary: Bella's life could really change if her wish comes true but what will Bella do to get her wish? Will she lose Edward because of it?maybe


**A.N - First story and it's bad. Sorry i am new to this!(Kiki u rock!)**

Bpov:

After she had cooked diner for Charlie, Bella walked up the stairs just waiting to fall up them, to her room. She grabbed her bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. When she got in the shower,she made sure that she put a lot of shampo and body wash so that her cent could be intencifide even more for her brilliant plan. She put on a red tank-top and a blue pajama bottoms, cobmed her hair and put on just a bit of Ralph Lauren perfume to match with her shampoo and body wash smell.When she got out of the bathroom, it was 9:00.

'' _It's not late enough! Charlie isn't even thinking about sleeping''_. She thought.

When she got to her room she opend the window and sat down to check her e-mail. As usual her mom had sent an e-mail saying that she went to Phill's game and they won and that she was going to go to London for a championship so she wouldn't be writing very often. Bella pretended she was interested and wrote that she hoped they would have a really good time in London and that she was expecting a gift when they got balk.But Bella really was thinking of how to get Edward to turn her into a vampire. In a month she would turn 18. '' _That means I will be older than Edward_!''She was so fusturated. Before she had come to forks, she would have been very happy about her 18th birthday.

Midnight hit and before she even knew it Edward was by her side.He picked her up and put her down on her bed. He kissed her lips very softly but that did not fail to take her breath away.He noticed and pulled away from her, laughing under his breath. Bella's cheeks went a nice rosey color. He inhaled the tempting aroma that mad his sences fly.

'' Hi future mrs.Edward Cullen.''

His breathe filled her heart with adrinolin. So many times he dazzled her and he didn't even know it.

''You can't say that because i have not agreed yet.''

'' Ahhh but I know what you are going to say.'' he smirked

''You sound so sure of yourself.''

'' Alice is on my side sweetheart'' he had a mischives smirk on his very mouthwatering face.

'' And has Alice forseen anything about you turning me into a vampire?''

His smile turned into a fraun.'' Yes she has and she said it will happen very soon and that I would not be happy about it but she did not get spasifice.''

That made Bella a little uneasy... but she was still determained to go with her plan. '' Do you want me to become one?''

''Yes but after we get married.''

'' Right after we get married or later on?''

He looked uneasy,''Later on.''

Before she could say anything,Edward took away her breath. He kissed her so passionetly that she lost controle, she closed the gap between them and put her hand around is muscular shoulder.His cold lips kissed every inch of her face and were moveing down to her neck.''_Did he change his mind_?'' she thought. She prepaired herself for the pain but it never came. He laughed.

Her eyes become nagra falls.Her tears rolled down her face,her very pale face. '' It seems as if you don't want me forever Edward.''It came out in a wisper.

'' I do want you forever but i want you to be sure about this.''

''I am sure,very sure,''

'' Then I personaly will do it right after we get married.''

''What if something happens to me before we get married?''

'' You are a danger magnet but I will be at your side and we also have Alice.''

'' You can not save me from myself Edward.''

'' Are you referring to the fact that you cann not walk on a flat serface without finding something to trip over?'' His eyes were full of humor.

''Yes and I can't always be Lois Lane,i want to be superman to.'' I said with a puppydog face.

he laughed,'' So eger for eternal domonation.''

''It's not even worth fighting with you anymore. If you wont do it then I will find someone else.''

''Bella i promised you I would after we get married.''

'' I am going to be older then you in one month Edward!''

''Bella I could pass as your great grand father!''

'' That looks mouthwatering and is so perfect at everything! Listen I love you Edward and i am very sure about this.I want to be with you for the rest of eternity!''

''I will think about it and I will make you a new deal but you can not go balk on you word after you agree.''With that said he took her into his arms and started to humm her song. She forgot all her anger and fell asleep.


End file.
